Episode 8567 (2nd February 2015)
Plot David sees a solicitor to establish his legal rights over Max. Nick prepares to re-open the bistro. Owen and Anna are still not seeing eye-to-eye about Gary. Faye forges Anna's signature on an absence letter to bunk off school. Agnes Tinker tells Beth, Chesney and Kirk to start pulling their weight at No.5 as it's obvious Sinead does most of the cooking and cleaning. Gail looks after Michael as his operation nears and is worried when Eileen hijacks him to work the switch at the cab office. David finds out he has a strong case as he has been a father to Max for so long. Katy makes things up with David and arranges to pick up Max. Sophie books a posh country house hotel for a weekend of pampering for Maddie's 18th birthday but she isn't keen. Callum runs into Katy with Max at the cafe. Carla re-opens the factory as she's bored. Callum charms his way into sitting with Katy and Max. Rita goes to visit Mavis Wilton in Cartmel. Maddie and Simon kick a football against the Kabin window to terrorise Norris. Chesney doesn't tell Sinead that Roy has been looking after Joseph as he doesn't want her worrying. David is furious to find Callum with Max and drags Max away. Eva warns Callum off. Andy's ex-girlfriend Tara delivers plants to the bistro and is all over him when she sees him. He tells her he's seeing someone and gets rid of her as quickly as possible but Leanne hears her call him Andy. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Joseph Brown - Lucca-Owen Warwick *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Agnes Tinker - Juliette Kaplan *Tara - Anna Bolton Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Hospital - Sinead's room and corridor Notes *First credited appearance of Lucca-Owen Warwick as Joseph Brown. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David heads to an appointment with a solicitor to establish his legal rights regarding Max; and Chesney lies to Sinead about who is looking after Joseph when he leaves the child in Roy's care. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,580,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes